1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing systems. In particular, the present invention relates to image processing systems for displaying moving images. Further, the present invention relates to a method for processing images. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for processing moving images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In display devices for displaying images by input of video signals for watching television broadcasts or the like from the outside, gamma correction should be performed on the video signals in order to display linear grayscale depending on the kind of display devices.
Further, the display devices display linear grayscale by gamma correction and compensate tone curves (also referred to as grayscale correction characteristics) showing relationships between input luminance signals (also referred to as input signals) and output luminance signals (also referred to as output signals) in order to improve image quality. Examples of grayscale correction which is performed together with gamma correction include correction in which relationships between input signals and output signals are S-shaped curves and correction in which the dynamic range of output signals is broadened or narrowed (for example, see Reference 1).
Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-217574